ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Style Manual
This is a Style Manual for editors of the Ouran High School Host Club Wiki. Welcome editor! If you're new, just do your best. Inevitably, errors happen. If they do, an admin will nicely let you know, make the necessary correction (or ask you to do so) and on we go. These guidelines have been devised to keep things organized and consistent in appearance. Feedback encouraged . 'Canon vs. Non-canon' *This wiki is for canon information only. We do not include fanon characters, fanartwork or information related to such within official articles. Non-canon info may be placed on your profile page or blog. 'Comments' Grammar= When adding comments, please use proper grammer and try to use proper punctuation. If an admin sees a comment that doesn't have it then they will probably edit it to make it easier to understand. : Plz u just sed was that y she didnt go and see Tim loke OMG |-| Spamming= No advertising other sites. The comment will automatically be deleted and a warning message will be posted on your wall. : Please support http://www.randomnameIjustmadeup.com I've already completed the game and began supporting this wiki. |-| Language/Insults= No swearing or name calling. It still counts if you leave out a letter or use a different symbol. : Tim you're such a fucin a$$ wh0le. Sh*t you make me furious!!! |-| Reply= When replying to a comment, please press reply. Don't answer above. |-| References= If you reference a character from another series, please link to their wiki page so everyone can tell what you're talking about. : Wow! And looks so much like Miku from Vocaloid!~ 'Categories' This wikia has a three-tier hierarchy. See Table of Contents for illustrative purposes. That said: *The six main Categories are finite and permanent (please - no additions). *Subcategories may be added with admin approval and a logic for their addition. *Disallowed additions count as spam and you will be warned. 'Visuals' Visuals are an important feature of any article. Visuals include screencaps, photos and videos. *All visuals should be png, jpg or gif. *All visuals on official pages must be taken directly from the anime, manga, dorama or visual novel or the official promotion of same. Fanart is disallowed on official pages but may appear on your personal profile or blog. Upload permission assumed. *Personal images of yourself or of something unrelated to Ouran High School Host Club should not be uploaded to official pages but may appear, at your own risk, on your personal profile or blog. *Unused visuals and duplicate visuals will be deleted. Please use existing images whenever possible. *Make sure that the name is appropriate to the visual. For example, if you upload a visual of Kyoya, the visual's name shouldn't be vjgfvasdkhfhgaksdbgakjsdkj.png, it should be Kyoya.png, or something similar. This makes the visual relevant and searchable, as well as making duplicates harder to upload. *Placeholders should always be deleted. *Visuals added should be of good quality without identifying logos from other websites. If the visual has such information on it, crop it out before uploading, if possible. *Galleries that include visuals from multiple sources should be laid out in clusters: anime, manga, dorama, visual novel. *Captions are not required, but can be helpful. If you use a quote as a caption, it should be accurate to at least one source with appropriate quotation marks. *Videos (aka gifs) are allowed if they are scene snippets from the anime. Ouran songs or other audio clips may use unofficial artwork as background only (upload permission assumed). *Character icons should have the face of the character, preferably a head-shot. It should not have any other characters in it and should have the character looking at the viewer with a closed mouth and a neutral expression. Character Names Policy (rev. April 2014) This wiki uses the Japanese names put forth in the translated version of the manga for dedicated manga/dorama summaries and manga/dorama-only characters. Translated anime summaries and all other articles use the names put forth by Viz Media. Therefore: Anime summaries/most articles use Suoh, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, Ryoji and Toru. Manga/dorama summaries/some articles use Suoh (per Bisco Hatori's mid-manga changeover), Kyouya, Honey (except when specificially called Mitusukuni), Takashi (except when specifically called Mori), Ryouji and Tohru. Admin note: If you feel this is inaccurate, please contact me with sourced info. If a character has a non-Japanese name, the English spelling will be used; therefore, if a character in the Japanese version is called ボブ , then his name in English will be Bob, not Bobu. Please note that Japanese honorifics are not used with names; therefore, when writing about Tamaki, you do not say Tamaki-senpai unless it's a direct quote by one of the characters. Also note that we use the English system for name order as seen in the Character Profiles; therefore, it would be Kyoya Ootori, not Ootori Kyoya. For consistency, this wikia uses "senpai" instead of "sempai," though both are considered correct. Grammar and Spelling Policies Being an American dubbed anime series, this wiki uses American grammar and spelling. There are many online American dictionaries for spelling guidance. An excellent punctuation guide may be found at: http://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/ If an admin notices something misspelled or grammatically incorrect, it will be edited to reflect good usage. This is not meant to be a criticism of the editor's writing style; but rather, their technical use of language to better serve the wiki. What is Trivia? Trivia is obscure'' ''information or previously unmentioned insights. It should not repeat information available elsewhere on the wikia. Two examples: (From anime Episode 1) - The brand of instant coffee, "Hescafe," parodies a real-life brand called "Nescafe." (From anime Episode 19) - Tamaki wears a crown-shaped brooch on the left lapel of his shirt. Trivia that duplicates information available elsewhere on the wiki will be deleted. Quotes Quotations should be listed in''' bold type''' without quotation marks. The speaker's name follows the quote (italicized) and if directed at a particular person(s), this is noted before the quote (preceded by "to"), if known. If the source is known, indicate with (D) for anime-dubbed, (S) for anime-subbed or (M) for manga at the end. For example: (to Ayanokoji) Haruhi is not that kind of man. ''-Tamaki'' (D) See also *Wikia help Category:Community Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance